An old Flame
by ComicsCorner
Summary: While working a missing persons case Jason is visited by an old friend. Another Guardian like him who be never wanted to see again in his lifetime. But she is determined to be apart of his life again, even though they both can't stand each other. Neither Barry or the Star Labs crew know very much about Jason's past including his love life, but Barry is anxious to find out more
1. Strange

**_Central City Police Department_**

 ** _Jasons POV_**

Why is it that whenever I walk into the Police station I feel uneasy? Why should I, I'm no criminal….yeah I'm only an extra terrestrial. Oh boy this better not be an interrogation. I made my way through the front doors and am quickly escorted to the main offices where I see many faces waiting for me, two of them friendly, the rest….not so much.

"Doctor Croft." Captain Singh greets acknowledging my presence with a handshake. "We appreciate you coming down here on such short notice.

"Always happy o help Captain Singh." I smile to the captain than turn to two friendly faces. "Barry, always nice to see you."

"Hey J." He grins brightly to me.

"Mr. West, a pleasure as always."

"Come on Jason, you know that you can just call me Joe."

"In the world place I prefer to use Mr. or Mrs.….unless your Barry he's the one exception." I laugh than look down to my black brief case. "So would you care to show me to my patient?"

"Allen! Take Doctor Croft upstairs." The Captain barks at Barry. His head is quick to go down in embarrassment.

"I know my way around Sir, but how about we all go so that you all can explain to me what exactly happened."

"Sounds good." The Captain replies, walking upstairs with the rest of us. My attention than turns to Barry who still looked upset.

"You shouldn't let him talk to you like that." I whisper to my friend as we walk up the stairs.

"Easy for you to say. I only have super speed, not all of your alien abilities."

I give my friend a quiet chuckle. "Having superpowers doesn't make you tough Barry, it's your attitude and confidence that do."

"You've been eating fortune cookies again haven't you?"

That comment makes me laugh harder. "No my father actually told me that once."

"Sounds like a wise man."

"Oh he was." I sigh softly. My father had passed away when I turned 18 leaving me with my mother, two brothers and sisters, but we managed to survived the hard months, but in that time I was badly hurting and fell into a short while of depression. "Do you know exactly what happened to the victim?" I ask once we reach Barrys office.

"Not sure. The victim refused to go to the hospital to get her injuries checked so that's why we called you."

"Strange, any name?"

"She hasn't said a word since she got here."

"Then why come to the police? Why not go to a hospital if she were injured?"

"Again not entirely sure." Barry sighed, scratching his head."That's what we're hoping that you could find out."

"Alright than let's see." My heart instantly turns to pity when I see a young girl maybe 18 shaking in her seat, soaking wet with a jacket around her shoulders, she was wearing a short pink dress and heavy jewelry. She must have been out clubbing when she was attacked. I kneel down in front of her and speak softly so that I don't startle her. "Hello, my name is Jason Croft. I'm a doctor at Central City Hospital, I'm here to treat you my dear." I open my brief case and remove a few items from inside. I immediately remove disinfectant and begin to dab the scrapes on her knees with a cloth, she shivers than is still in her seat. "May I ask your name?"

"Alex." She shivers again not looking up at me.

"Alex. That is a beautiful name. Means so many different things in so many different languages, I think I love the fact that it means gentle." The girl smiles when I say this then place a bandage on her knees. "Now Alex, would you mind telling me what happened to you?"

Her hands move in her lap shakily as she continues to stare at the floor. "My friend Amy and I were out clubbing. We met up with a guy at school a while ago, his name was Lewis. He said that he would drop us off back home when we were done dancing, but the next thing I knew he was violently hitting me and pushed me into the street….I was almost hit by a car."

"So…what happened to Amy?"

Tears fill Alex's eyes. "I don't know….the last time I saw her, she was in the back of Lewis's car screaming and then they drove away." Alex breaks down crying after that.

"Shh it's alright." I speak softly as I embrace her. "We can help you." My head turns to Barry who know exactly what I was thinking at that very moment.


	2. Hello, Lover

Star Labs

Jasons POV

"Kidnapping, sweet." Cisco smiled as he wheels his chair up next to me. I give him a very narrow look. "I mean it's awful given the circumstances."

My eyes then turn to Barry, they were filled with worry. "I could feel her pain. I could feel it filling me up inside."

"Feel her pain?" Joe looked to me confused.

"Is that one of your Guardian powers?" Catlin asked. She was still finding the part of me being an alien frightening.

"It is indeed. It's called empathy. Guardians are able to sense the emotions of other beings; this helps my people to tell if someone is lying. Although sometimes it's hard to feel on some people."

"So if I told you that I wrestled a hippo last week could you sense that I was lying?"

I give Barry's father I small laugh. "I don't think that I would need to use my powers to sense that Mr. West."

"That is wicked cool." Cisco giggled with excitement.

"Aliens in our galaxy." Caitlin shrugged. "Who knew?"

"Your people truly are amazing Doctor Croft." Doctor Wells compliments me.

"He does not know the half of it." That voice. That beautiful voice that always made my heart skip a beat and make my skin crawl whenever I heard it, it's also the same voice that disgust me. I slowly turn my head to the women standing in the doorway of the main lab. She wore a white blouse, with small red flowers, her black jeans tucked into her matching ankle boots, a tan purse hung from her arm, her black hear curled over her shoulders.

"Rihanna." I say, no expression was on my face, only a blank stare was present.

"Overjoyed to see you as well lover." She smiled walking up to me, her brown eyes fixed on my blue ones.

"What are you doing here?" I ask my expression still blank.

"Where you and I are from we usually say how are you? Or good morning even. But if you must know I'm here to see you." She laughs looking over my shoulder.

"Perimeters been breached! Where's the intruder alert button?" Cisco panics frantically looking around the desk.

"We don't have one." Doctor Wells smiles to Cisco as he begins to calm down.

"Uh Jason…..who's this?" Barry asks looking uneasily at Rihanna.

"Rihanna Miller." She introduced herself to Barry with a handshake. "I'm a good friend of Jason."

"A good friend? I thought that we wanted nothing to do with each other?"

"Well you being my friend helps with the cover story." Rihanna mumbles through her teeth as she pinches my arm.

"Cover story?" My eyes grow wide with surprise.

"I'll explain me amour, but in private. Here's the address of the apartment complex that I'm staying at. I've made dinner reservations at the Live restaurant down town at 7:00. Meet me there and I really do hope that you will be there lover." I take the card that Rihanna had handed me and saw that she was staying at the Loyal complex downtown. She then walks out of the room with a smile on her red lips. I only stare stunned, everyone and everything is silent.

"Whoooooooo was that?" Cisco asked sounding impressed with Rihanna.

"That is Rihanna Miller…a friend."

"Is that all?" Barry questions.

"No…but I don't want to talk about it." I then look down at the card again. "It appears that I have plans tonight. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and throw up." I walk out of the lab and head down to the reactor to get some air and to reflect on my past mistakes.

Barrys POV

"Is it just me or dies Doctor Croft look a little pale?" Wells asks looking up to me. Probably expecting me to know what's going on with Jason, but to be honest I was just as clueless as everyone else.

"What I want to know is how Miss. Miller knew that Jason was here." Catlin said looking worried Did Jason ever tell anyone that you're the Flash?"

"No. He swore that he would never tell anyone."I don't believe that Jason would ever reveal my secret to anyone. I had to agree with Doctor Wells; Jason did look a little shaken up which I have never seen from him. "I'm gonna go talk to him." I say heading down to cortex. Jason was sitting in the hall way alone, his hand folded into his lap, he looked scared and disgusted at the same time. "Are you ok J?" I ask sitting next to him. His head lightly shakes and his eyes stay down.

"No." His voice was soft and hollow when he spoke. Had to admire his honesty though, Jason is always good with that kind of stuff. I never liked the idea of him feeling uncomfortable, especially with his powers, J warned me of what could happen if his emotions ran wild.

"You know her." I state as I sit next to my friend.

"I knew her!" J snaps at me angrily, then turn his face to show concern. "A very long time ago."

"Sounds and looks like it was more than that."

"Barry, please drop it." He orders raising his voice. I do as told and stay quiet out of respect for my dear friend. "I don't like talking about it."

"I understand." I say kindly to him, not wanting to continue making him uncomfortable. "Soooooooo…do you want to talk about it now?"

"No" Jason's blue eyes narrow on mine; the silence was broken once the alien got back to his feet. "I should go. I need to get ready for tonight."

"Yeah, ok…..will you be ready to talk about it when you get back?" J only rolls his eyes at me with a sigh.

"Ask me again and I'll teleport you out into the middle of the ocean." I laugh at his joke, but soon stop once I realize that he probably wasn't kidding. Then with the snap of his fingers, he teleports away. Jason isn't one to keep secrets about his personal life from me, but then again I recently discovered that he was an extraterrestrial so maybe I shouldn't be talking. I just wouldn't wrap my head around what was keeping Jason so on edge.

"So what did the J man say?" Cisco asked once I returned to the main lab.

"Is everything alright with him?"

"I'm not sure. He said that he doesn't want to talk about it." I answer Cisco and Doctor Wells.

"Well than we should respect his privacy." Catlin said as she looked over her tablet. Catlin knew better than to stick her nose in other people's business. She may be able to do that, but I don't think that I could when it comes to Jason.

"Well maybe this woman is his mother?" Cisco suggested with wide eyes.

"He calls his own mother a friend?" Catlin questions with a raised eyebrow. "She looks too young to be his mother anyway."

"Jason told me that he still has a great relationship with his mom."

"Could it be his sister?" Wells asked me looking over the possibility, but I also knew that that wasn't the case.

I only shake my head. "His sister's name is Isabella, plus I don't think that she would call her own brother lover."

"Then who is this Mrs. Miller?" Catlin wonders and I knew that the very same question was rattling around in all of our heads. Jason knows this woman and has never mentioned her before. But what worried me most was what kind of trouble this Rihanna would cause if she's around Jason?


	3. Fire Burning

_**Jasons POV**_

 _ **7:00**_

I stood outside the Live restaurant as if I were about to walk into the flames of hell. Maybe all of this wouldn't be as bad as I thought. I stand tall, adjust the black tie of my suit and step inside the beautifully lit room, the room smelled friendly and was filled with smiling faces. The walls were solid wood, white crisp table clothes, red candles; every so often I smelled cherries. I patiently wait to be seated "May I help you sir?" A man with blonde hair and a suit asked me politely.

"I believe so." I smile stepping up to the desk. "I'm meeting someone, Rihanna Miller."

"Ah yes Mrs. Miller has been expecting you Mr. Croft." The man led me into the massive dinner room swarming with other people, none of which I recognize except for one. She looked stunning. A low bun on the right side of her head, behind her head, her hair shimmered in the candle light. A Red dress with a sweetheart neckline, a gold chain with a ruby gem hung from her neck, golden studs pierced her ears and her lips were a gorgeous shade of red.

"Jason." She smiles sweetly, getting up from the table to face me. She wasn't as small as I remember. Her head was about up to my chin, she certainly has grown.

"Rihanna." I grin, sitting across from her at the table. The scent of cherries that I had smelled earlier were coming from the red candles at the table, followed by the aroma of a dozen fresh roses in a clear glass vase in the center of the table. "You look beautiful." I finally say to her, she blushes looking up at me."Not so bad yourself Mr. Croft." She replies folding her hands in her lap. "I hope you don't mind that I ordered us a bottle of 2009 Esser Vineyards Cabernet Sauvignon."

"Red wine." I grin being familiar with the brand

"I do enjoy red Lover." Rihanna amiled running her small finger around the glass.

"I do seem to remember that my dear." I reply placing my hands on the table. "It's been how long now? Seven or eight years since I last saw you?"

"Believe me when I say that it has felt like an eternity." Rihanna spoke. Her red painted nails against the table cloth.

"How did you know where to find me?" I ask, wondering this very qurstion ever since Rihan had walked into Star Labs.

"I spoke to Allen."

"Barry?"

"Goodness now." She laughed than glared at me. "How typical that you would forget your real friends back on Secure." I knew whom she was referring to.

"I have not forgotten Allen." I protest calmly. "We speak to each other quite often."

"I am aware like many other are that you only communicate through holo chat lines, no face to face." I don't know why, but I suddenly felt like there was more to Rihannas visit than she had let on.

"Why are you here Rihan?" I ask remaining calm and not taking my eyes off of her.

"What are you talking about Lover?" She smiles avoiding my gaze.

"I think we both know that you are not only here to see me. So I will ask again….why are you here? And I want the truth." Rihan takes a deep breath, thinking everything over which confirmed that I wasn't wrong about her true purpose for suddenly walking back into my life.

"I am here on behalf of his Majesty King Erin Secure." She finally speaks, sitting up straight.

"Ahh, his Majesty." I sigh deeply rolling my eyes. "He sent you here to talk to me I assume."

"Yes Jason he did….because he's worried about you, as are a lot of other people."

"He told you to spy on me."

"No he told me to make sure that you're alright."

"Rihanna."

"It isn't right Jason…you being here. You know that guardians are assigned to a planet to protect, you just left without so much as a goodbye…why would you o that?"

"Because the human race has so much more to offer than we believe."

"Jason, I think your having trouble with understanding the fact that we Guardians are much more advanced than the human race, we're better in every way."

"Not true. The human race has so much that we can change, help them change the way they look at everything. I'm merely observing them from a safe distance to better understand them and then help them transition into the concept of knowing that there are other forms of life out there in our galaxy."

"Are you insane?" Her voice rises quickly than lowers. "There is no way that the human race is ready to learn of the concept of extraterrestrial life. Do you know what they would do? They would rage war on us, they would hurt us down dissect us and do who knows what else to our species."

"Rihanna, do you have any idea how big our universe is? Species on Secure, Pluto, Mars are only small parts of the much bigger picture of intergalactic life. What about Thanagar, Oah, Enchan, Prime, Borealis? They are all planets that can help better the Earth."

"Jason, you know that there or immigration boarders that some species cannot cross! Enchan, Prime and Borealis are a part of the Phoenix Republic and are not allowed to come anywhere near the milky way galaxy."

"But what if that could change?"

"You know that many planets in the Phoenix Republic fell apart when Aurora dies 700 years ago, many planets in that democracy are still rebuilding their lives and until the Destinies kindred is found I don't see that happening. The universe has more important things to worry about besides immigrations of species."

"But think of what could happen if we fixed that, if we changed everything."

"Jason darling, the universe just isn't ready for that kind of change….not yet. It's time for you to stop living your life here and it's time for you to come home, so many people miss you.

"And I miss them, but I already am home."

"What can the Earth possibly offer you that Sure could not?"

"A normal life."

"I don't understand-"

"I don't exspect you to. When I'm on Secure I am a Guardian no matter what…that never changes. But here on Earth I have a chanse to live a life that dosnet only inlove me saving people who are in danger, it gives me a chance to save them in a new way."

"If you're referring to your medical profesion Jason, we Guardians are the best healers in the entire universe and everyone knows it."

"Not earth."

"Jason-"

"I knew that you wouldn't understand." I quickly get up from the table and reach for my coat." I'm sorry Rihanna, but I'm afraid I've lost my appetite. Tell King Erin that I appreciate his concern, but in the future if e wishes to know about my well being tell him to come and speak to me himself. I'm sorry and tell Allen that I miss him." I then walk out of the dining room without another word, still remembering the shocked look on Rihannas face as I got in a cab and headed back to my apartment.

 ** _(Don't forget to review and let me know what you think so far)_**


End file.
